The Canterbury Angel
by Ella Kelly
Summary: An English girl runs away from her stuffy world and finds happiness with the newsies, but her whereabouts are discovered and she is ripped away from the people she has grown to love.


"Now Elizabeth, you know you must listen to Madame Fantine." Ella was sitting in the front parlor of her father's friends New York townhouse being lectured about listening to her governess' lessons. "Papa, I DO listen, but all day is too much! I NEED a break. Let me have the afternoons off, PLEASE!!" After a few minutes of thought her father consented. "As long as you will do what I say when it comes to your debut." Ella's face fell. Her father was having her make her debut a year earlier than the rest of her friends. Taking her silence as consent her father walked briskly from the room. Ella stared dismally out the window. A young newsgirl with blonde hair was selling papers across the street in the park. When she saw Ella she grinned and smiled at her. Ella smiled half-heartedly back at her. Ella's French maid Marie came in a few minutes later. "Mademoiselle, your father says it is time for your walk," the maid said holding out her coat and hat. "Thank you Marie," Ella said pulling on her emerald green coat, "I'll be back in an hour or so." Instead of walking she went and sat on a bench in the park. The newsgirl she had seen earlier came up to her after awhile. "Buy me last pape, miss?" "Sure," she said taking a penny out and handing it to the girl. "What's your name?" Ella asked indicating for the girl to sit down next to her. "Me name's Gabby. What's yours?" "Ella. Where are you from?" "I'm from right hea, Manhattan. I live at the Newsboys lodging house." "I'm from England. You're lucky. I wish I could get away from my life. I feel suffocated." "Why don't you come live wit us at the lodging?" Gabby suggested. "Sure, is it alright with the person in charge?" "Kloppy won't mind. We just gotta get you some newsie clothes," Gabby said jumping up," my big brother, Kid Blink, should have some old clothes that'll fit you." With a quick glance towards her house Ella hurried away with Gabby. " I'll take ya by da lodgin' house foist and den we'll go meet da fellas at Tibby's," Gabby said as they approached the lodging house. She disappeared upstairs after they got inside. She came down a few minutes later with a bundle of clothes. "Dese are fer you. You can change ovah dere," Gabby said handing Ella the clothes. The outfit consisted of an old red shirt and gray pants. When she emerged her face was serious. "I need to tell you something before we go and meet all of your friends," Ella said slowly," my father isn't just some rich guy, he's the Duke of Canterbury." "Lemme get dis straight, "Gabby said," Your fadda is a Duke? You have everythin' you could ask for and you ran away?" "My father had kept me in a gilded cage and now he wants me to make my debut into the ton 2 years before any of my friends and plans to marry me off to the first idiot with a title." "Then I'm glad I could help. Now let's get somethin' ta eat," Gabby said heading out the door. Gabby led the way into a small restaurant a few blocks from the lodging house. At the sight of a new face the boys in the restaurant went quiet. "Hey fellas. Dis is Ella. She ran away and I met 'er and brought 'er 'ere. She needs help findin' a job. Ella dese fellas here are Jack, David, Skittery, Mush, Boots, Skidoo, Dutchy, Bumlets, Snipeshoota, Crutchy, and Les and dat's me big brodda Kid Blink. Ovah dere by Jack and Spot is deir goils Amanda and Jules," Gabby said leading Ella to the table where her brother sat. "Pleasua ta meet ya," Kid Blink said kissing Ella's hand. "Nice to meet you to," Ella replied shyly. Blink was surprised by her accent. " Where are ya from?" he asked. "Canterbury, England. My father and I were visiting some friends." "Why'd ya run away?" "My father was trying to run my life and I had to get out. Do you know of any place that could use a waitress or seamstress?" Ella said. "Can you sing pretty good? Ise knows a lady who could use a singer for her vaudeville show." "I'm a pretty good singer. I've taken lessons since I was 5. Do you think you could take me there after lunch?" Ella said taking a bite out of her sandwich. "Shoa. Medda'll be glad ta have ya in da show. So'll da fellas." After they had finished eating, Kid Blink rose and offered his arm to Ella. With Gabby leading the way they reached Irving Hall with in a half hour. After they entered the building Gabby went to find Medda. While they were gone, Ella took the time to look around the theater. "This theater reminds me of the Palladium back home," Ella said as she spun around the middle of the theater. Blink was leaning up against a seat staring at Ella. Even though she had a little dirt on her face, he thought she looked like an angel. The light glinting off her golden brown hair created a halo around her head. Her emerald eyes looked happy for the first time since he met her. Smiling she met his gaze. Something in his clear blue eyes made her blush and grow warm inside. The moment was shattered as Kid Blink's sister scampered in followed by a tall red head. "Vell now, who is dis new singer my dear Gabby has told me ov?" Medda said kissing Blink's cheek. "Medda dis is Ella. She's from Canterbury, England and wants to try and be a singa hea," Blink said drawing Ella forward. "Vell, let us hear you sing. What songs do you know?" "Well my teacher has me working on a new song called There you'll be." "Perfect, my piano player will accompany you." As the music started Ella began to sing. "When I think back on these times  
  
And the dreams we left behind  
  
I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed  
  
To get to have you in my life  
  
When I look back on these days  
  
I'll look and see your face  
  
You were right there for me In my dreams  
  
I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be  
  
A place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be Well you showed me how it feels  
  
To feel the sky within my reach And I always will remember  
  
All the strength you gave to me  
  
Your love made me make it through  
  
Oh, I owe so much to you  
  
You were right there for me In my dreams  
  
I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be  
  
A place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be 'Cause I always saw in you my light, my strength  
  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
  
You were right there for me  
  
(You were right there for me)  
  
You were right there for me  
  
(You were right there for me)  
  
For always In my dreams  
  
I'll always see you soar above the sky  
  
In my heart there'll always be  
  
A place for you for all my life  
  
I'll keep a part of you with me  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be  
  
And everywhere I am  
  
There you'll be .There you'll be " Blink had never heard a more heavenly sound. When the song was over, Medda was beaming. " Sweetheart, you are my new act. We'll call you Ella, the Canterbury Angel. Your just the dash of innocence the show needs," Medda said, practically gushing. Over the next 6 months Ella was the happiest she had ever been in her life. 5 nights a week she sang at Medda's. The rest of her time was spent with Kid Blink, Mush, and Gabby. Then everything went south. One night she came to Medda in hysterics. "Oh dear God, Medda he found me. He'll take me away. I can't let him see me." Just as she broke down crying, Blink snuck in the back door. HE was beside Ella in a second. After letting her cry herself quiet he asked her what was wrong. "My father. He's found me. On Blink, I don't know what to do! I miss my little brother and sister but I don't know if I can go back." "You need to go back. Just for a little while. If things haven't changed, you can always come back hea." Slowly, she dried her eyes and nodded. After her performance her father came backstage looking furious. "Elizabeth Lara! What do you mean leaving me and your brother and sister to come work with this trash? I demand you return with me at once!" Before he could say any more Ella said quietly," Alright Father, I'll go back to England with you." ********** The Duke was stunned that she was so willing. He saw 2 boys and a girl saying good-bye to his daughter. The blonde boy who wore a patch hugger her and whispered something to her. He had his daughter back. With any luck he could marry her off before she changed her mind. ********** A week later Ella arrived at her family home in England. As soon as the carriage stopped and Ella climbed out, 2 little figures threw themselves at her legs. "Oh my goodness! Hannah! Garret! Oh my little ones, I missed you so much!" she said as she scooped up her little brother and sister. "Ella run upstairs and prepare for supper. The Duke of York and his son are coming for dinner." "What?! I just got home and your already trying to marry me off? I should have stayed in New York!" "I am just having an old friend over for dinner. There is a dress on your bed. Go and change!" Ella glared at him and stormed up the stairs to her room. All through dinner she remained silent. Before the supper was over she excused herself. ********** Garret and Hannah had been playing in the nursery when they heard their sister enter her room next to theirs. A few minutes later they heard her crying. A little while later she kept talking to people. "Blink, why? Why'd I let you convince me to go? Right now all I want is to be back in Manhattan with you and Gabby and Mush." "Hannah, we have to bring Ella's friends here to make her feel better," Garret said determinedly. "How?" Hannah asked. They were only 6 and 4 and had no money of their own. "I'll think of something. Let's go to bed and I'll get an idea in the morning." ********** The next morning just as Ella finished getting dressed, her best friend Melissa, who had spent the past week in London, rushed into her room. "Oh my gosh! I thought I'd never see you again! Where were you? Why didn't you even tell me you were running away?" Melissa rambled as she engulfed Ella in a hug. "I couldn't tell you. I didn't even know I was going to leave until that day. I went and worked on vaudeville and I met the greatest people ever. The older brother of the girl who helped me runaway was so sweet. He was my best friend. After last night I'm beginning to wish I'd stayed in New York." "This isn't the best friend I've lived with for 10 years. What's wrong? Your father said you came willingly." "I was happy where I was. I had a job I loved, friends who cared about me and I had the greatest guy in the world as my best friend. The only reason I came back was because Blink told me to." Looking at her watch Melissa got up, "I have to go. I'll see you later." ********** What was wrong with her? Melissa thought. She should be happy to be back home. She has beautiful clothes, a wonderful house, a title, and was being courted by the Queen's grandson. Just as she was about to descend the stairs, Ella's little brother and sister stopped her. "We need you help, Lissa," Garret said gravely. "What do you need?" she asked kindly. "We need your help to get Ella's friends to come see her so she'll be happy. We don't have any money and we need you to help us buy the tickets." After thinking a minute, Melissa nodded. This was the only way to get her best friend happy. "I'll send a letter and the tickets this afternoon. They should be there by the end of the month. How many people and who should I send for?" "Umm. I think you should send for Kid Blink." "Any one else?" "He's the one she misses the most. Wait, also send for Mush and Gabby." "All right. I'll tell you when they're coming." ********** It had been a month since Blink had let Ella go. He never smiled any more, neither did Mush or Gabby. All 3 had lost their best friend. Mush felt that he had lost his little sister. One day, exactly a month after Ella had left, a ruckus stirred up when the mail came. "Oi, Blink!" Jack called to his dismal friend." Youse got a letta from England." "England?" Blink said quickly sitting up barely missing the top of the bunk. He got up and walked over to Jack and took the letter. "Who's it from? What's it say?" Mush asked excitedly. After hurriedly reading the letter, Blink set it down stunned. "It's from a friend of Ella's. She wants Mush, Gabby, and me to come to England. There are tickets for us to leave next week." "We're going to England?!" Gabby squeaked excitedly. "Yea," Blink said absently. ********** 2 weeks later Kid Blink, Mush, and Gabby got off the boat in Liverpool, England. After meeting the man Melissa had sent, they took a train to Canterbury. "Where do we go now?" Mush asked as they got off the train. "There's a goil wit our names on a sign," Gabby said pointing to the girl. Walking up to her, Blink said to the girl," I'm Kid Blink. Dis hea is Mush and me sista Gabby." "I'm Ella's best friend Melissa. I've lived with Ella since we were 8. I'll take you to Belvedere and let you see Ella now. Follow me please." Melissa led the way to a stately carriage. Mush quickly stepped forward and opened the door and helped Melissa and Gabby into the carriage. The hour in the carriage was spent talking and laughing. By the time they arrive, the 4 were quite at ease. "When do I . I mean we get to see Ella?" Blink asked Melissa eagerly. "She should be on her morning ride. Let me get the children and we'll go out to the pond and meet her there." "Could ya show me which way ta da pond? I'd like to see her alone foist," Kid Blink said quickly. Melissa pointed to a path leading into a forest. "Follow the path and it will take you straight to the pond." Melissa and Mush exchanged knowing smiles as Blink sprinted down the path. ********** Ella had been sitting on her favorite rock by the pond lost in thought for an hour when 2 hands came up and covered her eyes. She screamed in surprise and began to swing her fists behind her. "Hey, hey, hey is that any way to greet someone who crossed an ocean to see you?" a familiar voice said behind her. She quickly turned around in her captors arms and hugged him. "Blink? Is it really you? Oh my God! I can't believe you're here. How did you get here? Is anyone else with you?" "Slow down. It is really me. Your friend Melissa sent money and brought me, Mush, and Gabby ova hea ta see ya." "You have no idea how much I've missed you," she said hugging him again. "I've missed you too little one," he said hugging her back. " Come on, Mush and Gabby'll wanna see ya and I wanna see where ya live." With that Blink wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back towards her house. When they got back they found Gabby, Mush and Melissa playing with Ella's siblings. "How ya doin' Kiddo?" Mush asked as he hugged Ella. "Better now," Ella said. "I think we had better go get ready ," Melissa said. "Ready for what?" Blink asked. "There's a ball in Ella's honor tonight," Melissa explained. " I've already got clothes laid out for all of you in your rooms. We'll see you at the ball in 3 hours." ********** 6 months ago Blink would never have thought he would be standing in a fancy ballroom, in a tux, talking with a bunch of rich people. He was looking everywhere for a glimpse of Ella. "Breath Blink. She'll be here," Mush said as he walked up with Melissa's arm through his. Melissa looked extremely beautiful in a dusky rose-colored dress with a simple neckline and a slightly flared skirt. Her golden hair was curled and piled on top of her head in a stylish fashion with roses that matched her dress place in the coils. Just then the room fell silent. A man in a wig and livery walked out and announced, " Presenting His Grace, Edward Coburgh, 8th Duke of Canterbury, and his daughter Lady Elizabeth Coburgh." Blink caught his breath. Ella descended the grand staircase on her father's arm in what looked like a cloud. The dress was pure white with puffed sleeves and a modest neckline. She wore a circlet of diamonds around her neck and hair. The light glinting off the diamonds looked like a halo on her warm brown hair. Once they reached the floor the orchestra started up and Ella and her father began to dance. When the music stopped Ella's father cleared his throat. "Thank you all for coming on this joyous occasion. I hope you all have a good time tonight. Will the young man who has the first dance please come claim my daughter's hand?" "That's you," Melissa whispered to Blink and gave him a nudge forward. The nudge brought him out of his trance. Head held high, he walked forward and bowed to the Duke and then took Ella's hand, bowed. kissed it and drew her to him and began to dance. ********** Ella's head was spinning by intermission. Just when she thought she could rest, a swarm of dressed up sissy boys came and began to try and court her. Blink sensed how overwhelmed she was and elbowed his way through the crowd. "Lady Elizabeth," he said close to her ear. " Would you like to join me on the terrace?" Hearing his familiar voice her face lit up in a smile. She gratefully took his hand and allowed herself to be led out of the ballroom. "Thank you SOO much Blink," she said hugging him," I was about to scream." "I could tell," he said drawing her arm through his. A noise came from behind them. Glancing over their shoulders they saw Mush and Melissa kissing. "I think Mush may have done what I'm about ta do," Blink said flashing her one of his heart melting grins. He reached into his coat and extracted a box. Slowly kneeling he said," Ella, from the moment you walked into Tibby's I've known I loved you. Will you do me the honor of sharing my life as my wife?" Taking the simple ring from the box, she nodded happily. He slowly drew her to him and kissed her. When they broke away from each other Mush and Melissa hurried up. "It looks like we'll be having a double wedding before we go to New York," Melissa said holding up her left hand. ********** The wedding was beautiful. The 2 couples and Gabby returned to New York and lived happily ever after. 


End file.
